Come for the Ride
Come for the Ride is a song from the fifth season. Lyrics :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath, and come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take anymore :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *The Diesel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Bertie *Harold *George *Butch *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Queen Elizabeth II *Mrs. Kyndley Episodes *Thomas and Gordon *The Sad Story of Henry *Edward, Gordon and Henry *Thomas and the Trucks *James and the Express *Coal *Whistles and Sneezes *Tenders and Turntables *Thomas in Trouble *Old Iron *Percy and Harold *A Close Shave *The Diseasel *Wrong Road *Ghost Train *A Scarf for Percy *Percy's Promise *Time for Trouble *Gordon and the Famous Visitor *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *Trust Thomas *All at Sea *Tender Engines *Four Little Engines *A Bad Day for Sir Handel *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady *Gallant Old Engine *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Steam Roller *Passengers and Polish *Rusty to the Rescue *Thomas and Stepney *Thomas and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens *Fish *Special Attraction *Cranky Bugs *A Better View for Gordon *Gordon and the Gremlin *Bye George! *Put Upon Percy *Stepney Gets Lost *Thomas and the Rumours *Oliver's Find *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Duncan Gets Spooked *Rusty and the Boulder Deleted/Extended Scenes *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - An extended shot of Thomas puffing through Knapford. *Trust Thomas - An extended scene of Thomas passing the field of cows. *Tender Engines - An extended scene of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck going around the three-arch bridge. *Four Little Engines #An extended shot of Skarloey on the bridge. #An extended shot of Rheneas on the bridge. *A Bad Day for Sir Handel - An extended shot of Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside. *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's) *Home at Last - A deleted scene of Duncan with a surprised face. *Rusty to the Rescue - An extended shot of Rusty and Stepney on the Other Railway. *Thomas and Stepney - An deleted scene of Stepney pulling the special train. *Thomas and the Special Letter - An extended scene of the camera panning back from Gordon, Edward, and Percy to Thomas, James, and Henry. *Fish - A deleted scene of Henry passing the beach with the Flying Kipper. *Bye George! - A deleted shot of Gordon entering Callan. *Thomas and the Rumours - An extended shot from Gordon's perspective entering the abandoned tunnel. *Oliver's Find - A close-up shot of Oliver and the mail coaches' wheels. *Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot from Toad's perspective. *Rusty and the Boulder - A deleted shot of Rheneas turning left while being chased by the boulder. *Unknown - Deleted scenes from the first season of Thomas running on Toby's Old Tramway. Notes *Much of the footage is sped up. *The Japanese, Spanish, and original versions of this music video show a shot of Percy puffing out of Knapford pulling the post train from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and an extended shot of Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Duck puffing around the three-arched bridge. *A version without subtitles can be seen on the UK Happy Holidays VHS, and on the Official Thomas and Friends website on mobile. *In Japan, this song is called, "Railroad Rock". Gallery ThomasandGordon42.png ThomasandGordon84.png OldIron47.png PercyandHarold41.png PercyandHarold42.png PercyandHarold43.png PercyandHarold44.png TheDiseasel48.png TheDiseasel49.png TheDiseasel51.png TheDiseasel12.png TheDiseasel63.png TheDiseasel13.png TheDiseasel14.png TheDiseasel52.png TheDiseasel53.png WrongRoad11.png AScarfforPercy51.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png NoJokeforJames10.png TenderEngines3.jpg TenderEngines4.jpg ABadDayForSirHandel1.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png ThomasandStepney3.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter22.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter24.png PaintPotsandQueens82.png PaintPotsandQueens64.png ABetterViewforGordon56.png GordonandtheGremlin31.png GordonandtheGremlin50.png GordonandtheGremlin54.png ByeGeorge!23.png ByeGeorge!95.png ByeGeorge!52.png ThomasandtheRumours3.png ThomasandtheRumours68.png BusyGoingBackwards48.png BusyGoingBackwards49.png BusyGoingBackwards50.png BusyGoingBackwards51.png BusyGoingBackwards52.png BusyGoingBackwards47.png BusyGoingBackwards53.png BusyGoingBackwards56.png BusyGoingBackwards57.png BusyGoingBackwards70.png BusyGoingBackwards67.png BusyGoingBackwards69.png BusyGoingBackwards72.png BusyGoingBackwards73.png BusyGoingBackwards71.png BusyGoingBackwards74.png BusyGoingBackwards81.png Ulfstead.png HomeatLast2.png Oliver'sFind79.jpg Fish.jpg Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:1990s songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Thomas Gets Bumped And Other Thomas Adventures (July 24, 2001) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:The Trouble With Duncan (2007, US) Category:The Trouble With Duncan (July 24, 2007) Full